


sudo aptitude install pizza

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Brotp, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Linux, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: Prompt request from tumblr, "Ordering Pizza and having a lengthy discussion about toppings."  In which Anders and Fenris argue about pizza and also about free software.  Because I don't know.





	

"What are you doing? You've been at that laptop for hours." Fenris was looking over Anders' shoulder at his laptop's screen, which was one of the few sections of said laptop which was not completely covered in cat stickers (and one or two activism stickers for various causes). 

"I'm configuring a new browser I downloaded. It's better for privacy and doesn't use any proprietary components," Anders replied. His voice was smug even as he shifted the laptop out of his roommate's view.

"I didn't know you could get Linux or whatever the hell you use to download anything," said Fenris.

"It's technically called GNU slash Linux," Anders sighed. "And it works just fine. You can install anything from the console. Look." He pressed a few buttons and then turned the laptop so it was facing Fenris.

Fenris squinted at the first line. **anders@pounce-a-lot:~$** , it said. Of course he would name his computer after his cat. He didn't read the rest of whatever jumbled nonsense was on screen. "You know, some of us don't want to have to spend five hours installing a browser," he said. At this, Anders opened his mouth to retort, but Fenris anticipated this and was already holding up a hand. "Can you get it to order us a pizza, at least? Domino's is having a 50% off sale if you order online."

Anders grumbled something but proceeded to type a few words. And then a few more. And then a few more. After several minutes, Fenris shot him a look. "Don't tell me it takes this long to order a pizza."

"I'm just having some trouble with the website," Anders mumbled.

"Linux doesn't like it?"

"Look, the site was probably made using non-free software, and..."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Fenris pulled out his phone. "I'll order it myself."

"Half pepperoni," said Anders.

"I don't want your pepperoni tainting my ham and pineapple," said Fenris. He was typing something into his phone now. "I'll order you your own."

"How can you stand pineapple anywhere _near_ pizza?"

"That's for us northerners with our refined palates to know, and you southern barbarians to figure out on your own."

"But they're two completely different tastes!" Anders was gesticulating as he got into his argument, as he tended to do. "Pineapple is tangy. Pizza isn't supposed to be tangy. It would be like, I don't know. It would be like if you put orange slices in a hamburger or something."

"That sounds good." Fenris was still typing into his phone.

Anders looked at him incredulously. "You're joking."

"Completely serious."

Anders' face was now contorted in pure disgust and horror, so Fenris laughed at him. "I was joking. Mostly." He set his phone down. "It'll be here in thirty minutes. Is your browser thing going to be installed by then?"

"You know, _technically_ it's already installed, it's just..."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the five years I spent being an annoying open source/free software nerd is coming in handy!
> 
> http://pikestaff.tumblr.com


End file.
